User talk:Spongebobrocks09
Is that 5th? YOU REACHED DA SPONGE'S CHAT. *Archive 1-Ok. *Archive 2-I guess I can stay. *Archive 3-Suspenseful! *Archive 4-I gotta tell the critics! FIRST COMMENT! I DID IT WHOOOO =D --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 15:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Party Time It will be 3:00 PM eastern. --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 12:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Party! Can you come to my party? Info on my page. Pkittycat 13:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat No rookie In the play, there is no Rookie, please make one!!! I will be it!!! Awesome!!! Cool! finally, someone who likes the 80's music and not the popular crud of today! Rabbid Army Thank You For Joining the Rabbid Army--Bla87 17:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ooops.. LOL, I didn't realize it was a reference of your mission. I am sooooo sorry. But then again, it wasn't really Fleesio cause I sorta wrote Town wrong. (I wrote Town as Nowt, which, in Fleesio would be Nwot. I misplaced the W and O.) Don't worry, we're still friends. -- 13:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) A little heads up Sea is moaning about your "duplicate blog" at irc. The last user to make a duplicate blog got it deleted and was provoked until they did something to get them banned. So if Sea comes calling, HIDE TEH BLOG! - ( | |[http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block/Wompus78 BLOCKS!]) 20:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: He's p'eed 'cause he made the blog about the early Halloween party first, and then users allegedly copied him. Sonic made one too, and he's now serving a block due to calling Sea a name. - ( | |[http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block/Wompus78 BLOCKS!]) 20:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi I've created the place where you can build your country. -- 20:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! CAN I HAZ HAMBURGER? I would like a hamburger from Burger King!! -- 13:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for delivering my hamburger. *eats* It was delicious! -- 14:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) lol glad u like ur hamburger :3 Thanks YAY LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!! I like to watch it when I'm sick lol -- 14:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sponge Shop I ordered a V-Rex "Club Penguin Wiki Craze Card" and I still haven't received it. Also, how much money do I have? -- 21:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) =uhh= how do i make a shop Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Hi Spongebobrocks09 Hi Spongy, How Are You? By The Way Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Srry..... Sorry, 2:00 pm EST=2:00am China Time..... =( --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 08:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Partay !!!! Partie Reminder ! Signature Warning Hello. I highly advise that you reduce the size of the image in your signature to 20px now, otherwise you may earn a 2 day block. I warned you 2 months ago to do this, and you ignored, so please follow our policy, otherwise you will be blocked. Thank you. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Sponge Fransisco toy Are you going to update the Sponge Fransisco Burger King toy? In an unrelated question; You don't think that we are friends? Sincerely, Z max1 17:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I Thanks You I happy now. :D Z max1 16:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Penguin Name Can you please tell me your penguin name? Because if you dont, you will not get the candy cane hat. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 22:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sponge Shop % I have a question, how do you get more % at the Sponge Shop? I've already spent all of my %. Reply here, Z max1 21:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello I noticed that you voted for my demotion in Forum:My Demotion?, though I must point out that some of your points were untrue: #I'm here at least a few hours a day. #I very rarely go to the Un-CP, and that has nothing to do with anything anyway. #I don't recall ever abusing my powers, but if I have in the past, then I don't now. I don't expect that you'll reconsider, but I just wanted to let you know about those points. - Wompus78 21:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Never abused your powers? Where have you been for the last 4 months? 16:07 he unblocked the walruses =0 16:08 # 20:23, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked 99.244.7.152 (Talk) ‎ (this poor soul was blocked in 2007 simply for insulting a Club Penguin moderator...) 16:08 # 20:19, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Joejoew97 (Talk | contribs) ‎ 16:08 # 20:18, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked 68.96.127.208 (Talk) ‎ (removing what is possibly the most unfair block in CPW history) 16:08 # 20:14, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked 76.170.165.46 (Talk) ‎ (unfair infinite block made YEARS ago; shouldn't have been blocked at all) 16:08 # 20:10, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Ts09 (Talk | contribs) ‎ (unfair infinite block made months ago; should have been a few hours at max) 16:08 # 20:05, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Bot finder (Talk | contribs) ‎ (unfair infinite block made months ago; shouldn't have been blocked at all) 16:08 # 20:04, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked God my Saviour (Talk | contribs) ‎ (unfair infinite block made months ago; should have been a day at max) 16:08 # 20:00, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Nasty Freezer (Talk | contribs) ‎ (unfair infinite block made months ago; should have been a week at max) 16:09 wtf 16:09 # 17:09, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Seahorseruler (Talk | contribs) ‎ (wrong person =p) 16:09 # 17:08, December 9, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Seahorseruler (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (autoblock disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Is a sockpuppet: Iceanator189 has too many accounts) (unblock | change block) 16:09 I'm refuse to be an admin if the wompus ordeal is demoting. 16:09 I stand up for people. 16:09 refuse then, i really dont mind 16:09 theres tons of others we can nominate 16:10 al is replacement 16:10 al? 16:10 who in the world is al? 16:10 I'd like an answer, please and thank you. 16:10 *Hal 16:11 lolwut? 16:11 11:44, December 5, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Brookelas (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 hours (autoblock disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Giving hurtful comments/hate mail: rudeness toUser:Franky bob; name calling etc.) (unblock | change block) 16:11 hate mail? 16:11 Oh yes, she'd be good. 16:11 she refused :p 16:11 block pustified? 16:12 and whats this? 16:12 # 23:55, December 4, 2009 Seahorseruler (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked #10848 ‎ 16:12 # 23:55, December 4, 2009 Seahorseruler (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Lynnaida1998 (Talk | contribs) ‎ (so, can you show me where she mentioned she was underage :p (I checked her contribs.)) 16:12 # 22:56, December 4, 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Lynnaida1998 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 years (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (violation of Wikia Terms of Service (COPPA)) (unblock | change block) Those are just a FEW of the examples i have.. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I invite thee I herby invite thee to be the vice-presedent of Capital in the Role Player wiki. Z max1 23:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party Reminder Remember, the Christmas party is in 3 hours. make sure you be there. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 16:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The - I don't have a - in my name but you can still call me that if you want Z max1 21:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's Ok You didn't have to really come to the meeting to be in the army. As long as your my friend, you can join the Santa Army anyway. I'll tell ya a secret, To make it up to you, find where my Club Penguin is at the bottom of my page and find the beta hat! Welcome to the Army, General Sponge! --Boomblox4 09:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Please don't quit, everyone will miss you. Remove If your not quitting than why don't you remove the quit tracker from your userpage. Z max1 02:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Party reminder Update:Server Sleet!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year''']] 14:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) TEAM-P We have a new message for you agent, see here for your mission. -Z max1 18:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Hey there, pal. You rememeber the Hawards09, right ? cause you won the most CPW-visiting category. Do you?! Dude,do you read Diary of a wimpy kid?! Man,that is the BEST BOOK I EVER READ! I like your photo,its no other than Gregory (Greg) Heffley! How Do I create Sub Pages? (for my user page). CPFAN 19:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you helping me or not? Dude,i told you if you want to help me build a wiki.If you do,go to my Talk Page. Vicyorus 19:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC)